Feral Lust
by SqueakyNinja
Summary: After a jutsu mishap, Team 7 is left with some animal characteristics and left to figure out how to get rid of it on their own. Hint of KakaIru.


**A/N:** _Omg, not a (major) KakaIru story, but a SasuNaru one?! Yes, although KakaIru is my OTP, SasuNaru was my first yaoi pairing to begin with. So, after asking friends on what pairing I should write next besides KakaIru, they said SasuNaru! ...And yet I'm trying to get off my Naruto high and do other things. lol Anyways, this was inspired by one of my betas __ThunderEmperorRaite. Thankies for the prompt!~_

_Btw, since I'm such in a giving mood, goodies will not be hidden!  
_

**Disclaimer:** _Although people have asked if I was, I am not Kishimoto, so I have no rights to these characters. If I did, Naruto would so be a more of a SasuNaru story then what it is now._

* * *

"**S**asuke!" Naruto scream, his voice near screeching level. "At least let me carry it back! I was the one who found it!"

"Like any chance I will, dobe," Sasuke said, not bothering to take one glace back at his teammate. "If you had it, you would probably lose it and we would have to go out looking for it again." Naruto slightly growled under his breath.

Team 7 was just recently assigned a simple C-ranked mission. They were to travel out of Konoha and into a neighboring country to retrieve a special scroll. Apparently, the ancient scroll had belonged into to an old clan for many generations, or at least that is what the man that hired them said. Recently, it was stolen from the clan and, no matter as much as they tried, many clans members lost their lives trying to retrieve it. It was hard for the clan members to admit that their prime was way pass them. They were not the same clan as they were years ago. Not wishing to see another life wasted, they turned toward Konoha for help. Naturally, Konoha accepted the mission and assigned Kakashi's team to the task. After many days, the team reached their destination and met up with many enemy shinobi. But with the help of two Sharingan users, the shinobi were disposed off. Naruto went off with many clones and Sakura to find the article. With the mission a success, the team decided to take it easy on their way back.

"Knock it off, Naruto," Sakura angrily sighed. "Sasuke-kun's right! You probably would just lose it." Naruto turned toward her, a little bit heartbroken to know Sakura didn't have faith in him.

"Hey, Kakashi-sensei! Tell Sasuke to give me the scroll!" he demanded from his sensei. Kakashi, though, was ignoring the whole situation, his nose buried deep within his familiar, little, orange book. "Kakashi-sensei!"

"Shut up, dobe!" Sasuke scolded.

"Call me 'dobe' one more time-"

"_Dobe_," Sasuke dragged out.

"That's it!" Naruto immediately lashed out at Sasuke, his hand reaching out of the scroll. Sasuke quickly lifted it up in the air, making it out of Naruto's reach. This did not stop the blond from fighting over it. He jumped from left to right, trying to confuse the other and catch him off guard. Sasuke easily saw through it though, and would counter every one of Naruto's moves.

"Naruto! Stop!" Sakura insisted, moving in onto the fight, trying to pry Naruto away from her precious Sasuke-kun. It was useless though as Naruto was persistent as ever to get his way. This forced the Uchiha to slowly step back more and more to get away from Naruto. The blond did succeed at distracting the raven haired boy, only not away from the scroll but not realizing he walked back right into his sensei. The sudden crashed caused the scroll to slip out of his hand. Naruto tried to dive for it but it was too late. The scroll hit the ground with a soft thud and slowly unraveled itself. A sudden puff of smoke engulfed the team, immediately causing them to cough uncontrollably. Slowly, the smoke dissipated leaving the team slightly confused only to lead for all of them to go into shock.

~*~~*~~*~

"This is why it was specifically stated in the mission _not_ to open the damn scroll!" Tsunade scolded from behind her desk, one hand holding her head and the other keeping a grip upon a sake bottle.

"Well, to be honest, it wasn't open on purpose," Kakashi explained.

"Shut up, brat!" she snapped. "I can't believe this even happened under your watch!" Kakashi shyly laughed as he scratched behind his head, only for his leg to slightly shake. It was a normal reaction now for him. He did have dog ears and a tail! In fact, the rest of the team plainly showed animal characteristics. Sasuke displayed a pair of dark, cat ears and a long, silk tail. For some strange reason, his personal hygiene became a top priority as well develop a taste for fish. Naruto exhibited a pair of long, deep orange fox ears and a just as long and downy tail. He could only laugh under his breath as he thought up many tricks and pranks in his head. Sakura stood blushing, embarrassed at her long, furry rabbit ears and cotton ball-like tail to boost. Yet, she could not help but steal glances at Sasuke and smile. Kakashi continued to scratch behind his dog ears, enjoying how good it felt.

"It's not like we wanted this to happen," Sasuke said. "If it wasn't for the dobe, we wouldn't be in this situation."

"What did you call me?!" Naruto hissed, his ears perked and tail frazzled. "What did I say about calling me that?!" Naruto motioned to punch Sasuke directly in the middle of his neko face before Tsunade spoke up.

"That is enough! It's bad enough I have to deal with this shit! I don't need any more to deal with!" Just then, her assistant, Shizune, quietly walked in and walked over to the Hokage to whisper in her ear. "Ok, alright. Thanks, Shizune," Tsunade whispered back to Shizune. "Well, there is some good news and bad news. Good news is that we received word from the man who asked us to take up this mission for him. After explaining the _situation_, he has informed us that the scroll held a special jutsu that would give the user animalistic qualities to assist them in battle and/or camouflage. Eventually, the jutsu will dissipate."

"So what's the bad news?" Naruto asked.

"The duration of the jutsu varies. It could take a few hours… _or a few weeks_," she whispered under her breath under the last part.

"WHAHHH?!" Naruto and Sakura screamed together. Sasuke and Kakashi moaned as they rubbed their sore ears.

"But I can't look like this in the village!" Sakura insisted. _If Ino saw me like this, I will never hear the end of it. Kami forbid Lee sees me like this, too!_

"And how can I go and get ramen? I'll starve! Isn't there something you can do? Weren't you good in dealing with this kinda thing?!"

"No, there isn't! And don't dare question my abilities!" Tsunade sighed as she began to rub her temples and sooth her headache. "From now on, until the jutsu dissipates, you are all on excused and paid leave. You are all under house arrest. Last thing I need is for word to get out about this and have the place in an uproar over this stupid fiasco. If you have reason where you have to leave, you are ordered to hide animal-like appendages. Do I make myself clear?" All four nodded.

"Does it matter where we spend our house arrest?" Kakashi asked unusually politely.

"No…" Tsunade said, slightly confused. With that, the jounin performed the necessary hand signs and disappeared in a puff of smoke. His students stood back, shocked and confused, while Shizune and Tsunade inwardly moaned, knowing exactly where the jounin went. "Fine then, the rest of you are excused."

~*~~*~~*~

"Maa, this sucks!" Naruto complained. "Just how the hell am I suppose to hide this?!" he shouted, pulling at his own tail.

"Stop being a baby," Sasuke coldly said.

"Easily for you to say! You can hide your tail easily! It's smaller than mine! Wonder if it's just like something else of yours…" Sasuke quickly glared at Naruto, his ears folded back, and started to walk off at a faster pace.

"Naruto!" Sakura scolded as she ran after the Uchiha. Naruto moaned, placing his hands behind his head. He accidently grazed behind one of his fox ears and started to scratch there, feeling slightly better. Afterward, he decided to rush after his teammates. He stopped right before the exit, over hearing Sasuke and Sakura talking.

"What do you want, Sakura?" the pale boy asked, grabbing a coat from a nearby hook and carefully placing it on, concealing his ears and tail.

"Well, I was thinking," the pink haired girl started, his hands fidgeting, her cheeks flushed, and ears drooped behind her head. "We're both dealing with this situation. So, maybe, it would be best if we can endure it… together." Sasuke's hood slightly rose as his ears perked up.

"I don't think so," he replied, his tone icy. With that, he turned and exited. Sakura stood there, disappointed and saddened. Rage boiled up in Naruto. His hair began to stand on end, his tail rose up and appeared twice as big before, and without realizing it, he was bearing a pair of glistening, white fangs. _What the hell is up with him? How could he turn Sakura away like that?!_ Naruto, reacting on impulse, leaped away and outside, ignoring his fox appendages.

~*~~*~~*~

Sasuke could have easily teleported home just like Kakashi did. Unfortunately, there was no food at home. Sasuke was planning on restocking his supplies when they got back from the mission. He swiftly maneuvered around the market place, quickly paying for food left and right without drawing attention from himself. Barely anyone recognized it was Sasuke under the coat. He even passed by some of the other genin, unnoticed. That is, until a loud fox grabbed everyone's attention.

"SASUKE!" A voice screamed from the rooftops down below. Sasuke quickly recognized the voice and turned. Before anyone else could react and see what was causing the noise, the Uchiha jumped up, pulled the fox away by his tail, and dragged him to the nearest alleyway. The crowed looked up only to see air and were left baffled.

"What do you think you're doing?!" Sasuke hissed at Naruto, his fur ruffled.

"What I'm do- You're the one making Sakura-"

"Why should I care about Sakura?!" Sasuke shouted back, his face red as his favorite food. Naruto stood back a little stunned. He noticed the Uchiha, drenched in sweat, panting heavily.

"Sasuke… are you ok?" He slowly maneuvered his hand to the other's forehead. "Are you sick?"

Swiftly, Sasuke swiped at Naruto's arm and dragged it behind him, bringing the blonde closer and latched his lips upon his. Naruto quickly grabbed onto Sasuke's arms, digging his claws in. He muffled into the kiss, trying to push away the Uchiha. But Sasuke proved to be much stronger and would not let up. He shoved Naruto back up against the brick wall of the alley and continued on, grazing his tongue along Naruto's lips. Naruto's fox ears folded back and his tail shook a little as it wrapped around one of his legs. He opened his mouth a little, enough for Sasuke to send his tongue flying in. Naruto, at first, resisted more as he felt Sasuke's tongue upon his. Slowly, his grip loosened and became more of an urge, wanting more. The lust behind the kiss grew as time went on. Only when the urge to breathe exceeded to their need did they break it off. Both stood panting, Naruto leaning back against the wall with Sasuke with his hands out on each side of Naruto's head, using the wall as well for support.

"What… the hell was that for…?" Naruto asked, out of breath. "Someone… could have seen us."

"Oh… now you care if someone sees you… Not that you didn't care a few minutes ago if people saw you with these," Sasuke teased, rubbing one of the fox ears. Naruto flinched and blushed at the touch.

"That-that's… different."

"How so?" Naruto turned away, not able to face Sasuke while his face flared. He didn't know what came over him. He did like Sasuke, but more like the brother he never had. He never liked him like this before. Something was different. Something was different with the both of them.

"Sasuke…"

"I think I'm in heat, Naruto." Naruto jumped a little at the confession.

"In-In what?!" Sasuke gently placed his hand on Naruto's heated cheek.

"Will you help me with this?" he whispered.

~*~~*~~*~

"What… the… hell… happened…?" Iruka asked as he stood in his living room, staring down at a dog-like Kakashi, actually sitting down on the floor and begging like a dog.

"What? Nothing happened," Kakashi said, acting all coy.

"Then what is with those ears and tail?!" Iruka demanded.

"It's a long story, Iruka," Kakashi replied, standing up and walking over to the chuunin. "We can talk about that later."

"No, we can talk about it now!" Iruka pressed on. Kakashi continued to walk toward his lover, raising his hands to surrender.

"Ok, ok, ok. There was a little mix up with some jutsu, thanks to Naruto, and now I'm like this." He moved closer, pinning Iruka against the wall. "Good news is that while I'm like this, I can stay home." He moved closer, placing his arm on the wall and leaned in close to Iruka's face. "And spend some time with you," he whispered. The brunet blushed furiously and he lightly pushed his lover back.

"If you think we are going to do anything while you're like that, then you're mistaken." He tried to walk away, yet Kakashi would not have it. He grabbed Iruka back and shoved him back against the wall.

"Ne, Iruka," Kakashi whispered again, this time into the chuunin's ear seductively, gently cupping the tightening bulge in his lover's pants. Instinctually, his tail started to wag. "I think you want this just as much as I do… We can do it _my_ style…" Iruka sighed as he cupped one of Kakashi's ears and noticed how much it felt like velvet in the palm of his hand.

"Idiot…" he whispered as he looped his arms around the jounin's neck, leaned in, and kissed his lover's lips.

~*~~*~~*~

"Sasuke!" Naruto shouted as he was pushed back into Sasuke's bed. The two quickly teleported back to Sasuke's place, clawing at each other's clothes. Sasuke swiftly removed his shirt before jumping on the bed, kneeling before Naruto. It took one second before he ripped open Naruto's orange jacket and took a minute to bask in the glory of boy's tanned chest. He leaned down and began to nip and lapped up Naruto's chest, causing Naruto to moan and squirm underneath him. Naruto's ears again folded back while his tails started to twist around Sasuke's leg. Sasuke smiled as he took his tail and grazed it long Naruto's furry one. Sasuke continued to lick all the way down Naruto's body. Only when he seemingly moved a little too south did Naruto lace his claws through Sasuke's hair, forcing him to stop.

"What now, Naruto?" Sasuke asked innocently.

"Just… let's stop this while we're- Ah!" Naruto's words were shut as Sasuke ignored him as he pulled down the fox's pants and briefs, fully exposing the boy. "Sasuke!"

"I don't intend on stopping, usuratonkachi," Sasuke whispered seductively as he took Naruto's member into his mouth. Naruto fussed underneath and buckled as he felt the pale boy's tongue nibble at the head. He could feel his whole soul being sucked out. He clawed at Sasuke's head again, yet was pawed away as Sasuke continued teasing him with his tongue. Instead, Naruto gripped the pillow under him, slowly tearing it at the seams. He tried concealing his soft cries as he trashed his head back and forth, disbelieving this was happening. Suddenly, he felt a wet intrusion just below his member. He couldn't bring himself to see Sasuke digging one finger into him, moving around in him. He yelled louder, hoping Sasuke would stop. He would not. Instead, Sasuke drove in another finger and began to scissor inside. Naruto flung his head back as he started to see stars when Sasuke grazed his spot.

"Sa-ah-ah!" He moaned. "Ple-please!" Sasuke moved up, his fingers still buried deep in Naruto, and locked lips and tongues again.

"What, Naruto?" Naruto blushed.

"P-please… I can't wait any longer…" Sasuke smiled down and this time, gently kissed the fox boy. Naruto winced when Sasuke's fingers left him.

"On your knees," Sasuke demanded. Without question, Naruto flipped over. He rested his head back down on the pillow and had his arms at each side for support while his ass stuck up in the air with his tail drooped off to the side. The boy panted heavily, seemingly in heat too, waiting patiently. Sasuke took no time positioning himself and started to drive into Naruto. At first, Naruto tensed up and tried hard not to scream, so far as to bite his lip down. Sasuke saw him stressed and slowly rubbed his back and placed chaste kisses along his spine, whispering that it was alright. Naruto loosened up a bit afterward, along Sasuke to continue along until the boy was fully sheathed inside. He gave Naruto time to get used to the pain. He figured it was the boy's first time. It was his too. Yet, he seemed to know what to do, like it was all acted on pure instincts. He glanced over at Naruto, waiting for the signal. The fox boy slowly turned his head and nodded, giving the neko permission to continue.

"Sa-Sasuke!" Naruto panted, scrapping his claws along the bed sheets, tearing them apart. Sasuke cringed a little, annoyed, but the sheets were replaceable. This moment was not. The Uchiha continued to thrust uncontrollably into Naruto, pounding and abusing his spot as his instincts took over. Naruto continued to mewl underneath, his mouth watering. It was unnatural. It wasn't right. But it felt so good. Sasuke squirmed around Naruto's torso and began to pump the ignored member in time with his trusts. Both continued to grunt and wail until both were driving over the edge. Naruto came all over Sasuke's hand while he felt himself being filled inside with Sasuke's seed. He collapsed back on the bed, out of breath. Sasuke lapped up his own wet hand as if it was covered with milk.

Suddenly, a puff of smoke engulfed the two and when it dissipated, both boys looked in amazement that their animal features were now gone.

"I guess… you won't be in heat anymore," Naruto whispered, his head buried in the pillow, unwilling to face Sasuke. A light peck grazed along Naruto's blond spikes.

"Now who said I won't be?" Sasuke said with a devilish smile and he lied down beside Naruto, placing another on the boy, this time on his forehead.

~*~~*~~*~

"So, all of you guys are already back to normal?" Tsunade asked. Sasuke and Naruto couldn't bring themselves to look directly into the Hokage's eyes while their faces flushed. Kakashi, on the other hand, was smiling brightly under his mask. All three were standing there, minus any indication that they had animal ears and tails. Who would have guessed that after releasing some sexual tensions would force the jutsu to poof away.

"No fair!" Sakura whined. "I had to hide up in my room for over two days before the jutsu wore off! Let's just say it wasn't easy!" she continued on. "First, Ino decided that she wanted to come by to see me but I had my mom tell her I was sick. So later on, she decided to give me some flowers to cheer me up! The only problem was that Lee saw her coming by house with them! She said one thing and that led to another, and soon, I have so many bouquets in my room from Lee!" She turned toward her teammates. "How did you guys get rid of it so fast?!" All three faced away.

"No comment!"

~*~~*~~*~

Omake:

"Kakashi…" Iruka said, wearily. "What do you have behind your back?"

"Well, after our fun little romp…" The jounin suddenly shoved a brown, heavy box in front of the chuunin. Still puzzled, Iruka took it out of Kakashi's hands and, supporting it with one hand, he flipped open the flaps with the other. Immediately, the brunet threw the box down.

"There is no way-" he started to shout before the silver haired man interrupted him.

"But Iruka!" Kakashi stooped down and took an article from the box. "You would look so cute with these cat ears on as well as this collar-" Iruka quickly kicked the box away.

"Shut up, pervert!"

* * *

**A/N: **_I swear I wanna do some KakaIru fanart based on this... __And if I do I will provide a link!~ __Don't know how this story did not end up being KakaIru! lmao  
_

_Beta: ThunderEmperorRaite__  
_


End file.
